My Mentor
by Meadonroe
Summary: Kouki brengt elke nacht bij Denzi door, sinds zijn overwinning in diens Gym. De 15-jarge puber voelt enorm veel respect voor Denzi en vraagt hem dan ook of hij hem vanaf dan zijn Mentor mag noemen. De twee groeien geleidelijk aan meer en meer naar elkaar toe, maar wanneer die barriére vriendschap wordt overschreden, trekt Denzi zijn taak als Mentor in twijfel. StokeShipping.


Golven klotsten in de ochtend. Het geluid van een aantal Starly weerklonk doorheen de aan de kustzijde gelegen stad Sunnyshore. Geluiden die aantoonden dat de inwoners van het zonoverladen stadje langzaam ontwaakten en zich klaarstoomden voor een nieuwe werkdag. De uitkijkpost die de stad verbondt met de nabijgelegen route, werd benaderd door een man van middelbare leeftijd. Het strake blauwe uniform dat hij droeg toonde nog enkele plooien in de stof en de pet van gelijkaardige kleur, beschermde zijn ogen van de heldere ochtendzon. De deuren werden geopend voor reizende Pokemon trainers die weldra zouden opdraven om de lokale Gym uit te dagen. Een werknemer van de Seals Shop harkte enkele verdwaalde bladeren bij elkaar, wijl andere inwoners de deur achter zich dichttrokken en een drukke werkdag instapten. Een doodnormale dag in Sunnyshore.

Een paar bruine ogen openden zich bij het bespeuren van een sensatie die de eigenaar ervan niet meteen kon thuisbrengen. De sensatie was vredig, voorzichtig .. bijna liefdevol. De jongeman vergaarde zicht op een hand, en de vingers die ertoe behoorden streelden zachtjes over de melkwitte huid die zich eronder bevond. Diezelfde vingers waren gemarkeerd met enkele smalle sneetjes, vandaar dat deze zo ruw aanvoelden. Een paar lippen krulden zich meteen tot een halfhartige glimlach eens hij de hand herkende. De hand behoorde tot niemand minder dan Denzi, de blonde God die aan het hoofd stond van de stadseigen Gym. De jongvolwassene liet zijn blik glijden over de nog ietwat slaapdronken toestand van de jongere jongen die langs hem onder een stel zijden lakens lag verwikkeld. Zijn immer strakke gezichtsuitdrukking verbleekte bij het vinden van de schittering in de ogen van diezelfde jongen. Hij liet zijn ogen nogmaals genieten van de smalle lichaamsdelen die verstrikt leken in de witte stof van het beddenlaken. Het evenaarde twee brede vleugels die zijn kleine lichaam omhelsden.

De tiener rekte de ruggengraat al geeuwend, de zijden lakens die langs zijn naakte bovenlichaam naar beneden gleden, alsof de zwaartekracht niet langer de kracht vond om er het lichaam mee te beschermen. Een kortgeknipte bos ravenzwarte haren, die een marinierblauwe schijn verkregen in de serene, met zilvergevulde stralen van het maanlicht in de hulst van de nacht, kwam op het moment overeen met de puntige stekels van een volwassen Qwilfish. Denzi, wiens ogen nu pretoogjes konden worden genoemd, aanschouwde het ontwakingsritueel van de 15-jarige Twinleaf Stad inwoner. Enkele tranen vulden diens bruine oogjes als het neveneffect van de luidkeelse geeuw voorheen, tranen die zich nu een weg naar beneden baanden over de wang van het kind, als een regendruppel die zijn moederwolk verlaat om op aarde neer te dalen. Denzi's ruwe aanvoelende duim volgde het natte spoor ervan en streek de vloeistof van een zachte wang.

'Goedemorgen, Kouki,' sprak zijn, van nature, autoritaire stem. Het zond tot op ten heden nog steeds een zekere rilling langs de ruggengraat van de puber.  
>De jongen die naar de naam Kouki luisterde, spitste de oren en draaide het hoofd naar de man met de wilde, blonde haardos. De blauwe ogen die hem aankeken, strak, wat enkel een zelfverdedigingsmechanisme bleek te zijn, glimlachten lieflijk toen de jongen hem in de ogen keek. De man droeg een zwart shirt en een broek met een vergelijkbare kleur, maar alsnog ietwat verbleekten bij de nachtzwarte tint van het shirt. Die kleuren zorgden er enkel voor dat zijn gouden lokken enkel nog meer verhelderden, alsook zijn zeeblauwe ogen. Kouki focuste zich op de geur die zijn neusvleugels binnendrong bij het dichten van de ruimte tussen hen beiden. 'Denzi-san ... ' De jongen drukte zijn neus in de hals van de oudere man. Een paar blauwe ogen werden gesloten, mondhoeken die lichtjes omhoog gingen. 'Denzi-san... draagt u een nieuwe cologne?'<p>

'Kouki, ik moet de Gym zo openen. Het lijkt me een goed idee voor jou om je Pokemon te trainen in de Victory Road. Je hebt mijn Badge dan wel in je bezit, maar je bent nog niet klaar voor de Elite 4,' De man klom overeind, de plooien uit zijn broek strijkend. Met een hoofdknik duwde Kouki de lakens van zich af. 'Ga ik doen! Maar eerst..' nog voordat de jongen het kon zeggen, liet zijn lege maag voor zich spreken. Denzi schudde al grinnikend het hoofd. 'Je weet waar de keuken is, kleine man. Oh .. en voor je gaat, vergeet niet Jeremy te voederen,' Kouki keek de man na als die de kamer verliet en hem alleen achterliet in de slaapkamer. 'Jeremy? Maar .. die bijt,' 


End file.
